What Happens Now?
by Angel452
Summary: Sequel to The Interview. What happens after Sketchy and OC leave. ML No Virus Please R&R. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Sketchy's Article

Disclaimer: I wish! But, unfortunately I don't. If I did I would've made sure that it had another season or two.  
  
A/N: Well, here's the sequel to The Interview. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had only been a couple of days since Max and the others picked up the supplies. Original Cindy and Sketchy got their jobs back. Everything had been relatively calm and Max and Logan have been spending more time together since the virus has been eliminated. Logan would use his contacts in order to get supplies for the inhabitants of Terminal City. Alec just got back from a supply run and walks over to Max and Logan.  
  
Alec: Hey, guys.  
  
Max: Hey, Alec. What's goin on?  
  
Alec: I just picked up the newest edition of New World Weekly.  
  
Max: So?  
  
Alec: So, it has Sketchy's article.  
  
Max: What? Let me see that.  
  
  
  
The Story Behind the Transgenics by Calvin "Sketchy" Theodore  
  
I have just recently had an exclusive interview with the leader of the Transgenics. First and foremost, what the government has been saying is wrong, and Eyes Only speaks the truth. They are not the enemy we should be worrying about. In fact one specific transgenic may be the only one that can save us from our true enemy. A two thousand year old breeding cult bent on world domination. The transgenic that was in the sewers a few weeks back is not guilty of killing that blind girl. The true murderer was none other than Agent Ames White, who is a part of this same breeding cult. Some of the transgenics tend to call these people 'Familiars.' They are extremely dangerous to everybody.  
  
Beside the article were pictures of the fight between the Familiars and the transgenics. The pictures showed around 25 Familiars and 30 transgenics. The Familiars seemed to drop like flies if they fought with Max personally. The rest of the transgenics were not prepared to go up against them. Max on the other hand was knocking them down left and right, and going head to head with none other than White himself.   
  
Detective Clemente, the rest of the police, and National Guard are unknowingly helping them by keeping our only hope a prisoner within the walls of Terminal City. I am positive that she will be able to stop what ever they are planning.  
  
Max: Well, White and his buddies are exposed. But, do you think that anybody will believe this?  
  
Logan: I'm sure of it. I'll have Eyes Only mention the article and that should cause more people to read the article in the first place.  
  
Max: Maybe that is a good idea. Hey, Alec. How many copies of this did you get?  
  
Alec: Two cases. Transgenics are reading the article all over TC.  
  
Max (smiles): Maybe we should send a copy to White. I'm sure he'll love it.  
  
Logan: Yeah, but wouldn't Sketchy be in danger.  
  
Max thinks about it and stops a male X-6 as he walks by.  
  
Max: Hey, what's your name?  
  
X-6: Brian.  
  
Max: Well Brian, I have a mission for you, if you want.  
  
Brian: I can choose? (Max nods) Okay, so what is the mission?  
  
Max: Do you remember that guy Sketchy, the ordinary that was here a couple days ago?  
  
Brian: Yes I do.  
  
Max (holds up the article): He just helped us expose the breeding cult, and his life maybe in danger.  
  
Brian: What do you want me to do?  
  
Max: Keep an eye on him by what ever means.  
  
Brian: What do you mean, 'by what ever means'?  
  
Max: Make yourself known to him or stay in the shadows. You decide. Will you accept the mission?  
  
Brian: I will.  
  
Max: Good. Get going.  
  
She watches as he runs out of the building and to the sewer entrance.  
  
Max: That should take care of that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I continue this or not? Please review. 


	2. Warning of Danger

A/N- I am soooooo sorry for not updating in almost two year. But, here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine.  
  
Chapter 2 Sketchy's Safety  
  
Brian walks in to Jam Pony and quickly scans the room for Sketchy. Thanks to his enhanced senses he finds him in no time. He was to the other 'ordinary' that was in Terminal City about the article.  
  
O.C.: Nice job Sketch, this should really help them out.  
  
Sketchy: You think so?  
  
O.C.: Of course. Original Cindy don't lie.  
  
Brian walks up behind them and interrupts.  
  
Brian: Maybe so, but now your in danger.  
  
Sketchy: Who are you? And, why do you say that?  
  
Brian: My name is Brian. (He turns around and shows them his barcode.) Max sent me. She read your article and is very grateful, but she thinks that your life may be in danger now. The 'Familars' may see you as a threat.  
  
Sketchy's face pales when he realizes that the kid is right.  
  
Sketchy: Oh man! Now what do I do?  
  
Brian: That is why she sent me to protect you.  
  
Sketchy: Oh, that's a relief.  
  
O.C.: Sketchy, don't do something stupid just because you have a super human bodyguard. Those 'Familars' are some real bad asses. Even she has had trouble with them in the past.  
  
Sketchy: I guess your right.  
  
O.C.: And don't you forget it.  
  
On the other side of the city Ames White is reading the article. He puts it down and picks up his cell phone to call the Conclave leader.  
  
Conclave leader: Fen'ostol. White: Fen'ostol. We have a situation.  
  
Conclave leader: What kind of a situation?  
  
White: a magazine article exposing us, and more specifically it exposes me.  
  
Conclave leader: How did a reporter find out anyway?  
  
White: It seems that 452 gave him an interview. No doubt, in an effort to expose us.  
  
Conclave leader: Deal with the reporter and attempt some damage control.  
  
White: Yes, sir. Fen'ostol.  
  
Conclave leader: Fen'ostol.  
  
White puts down the phone and picks up the article once more.  
  
White: You are a dead man Mr. Theodore.  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? If so let me know. Please review. 


	3. Sketchy's Safety part 2

Chapter 3 Sketchy's Safety (part 2)

Brian comes up with a way to protect Sketchy, at the same time that Normal comes up to them.

Normal: What are you standing around here for? Bip bip bip. Get back to work. (Looks at Brian) who are you?

Brian: My name is Brian. (Turns around and shows Normal his barcode) Max sent me.

Normal: Why?

Sketchy: You read my article, right?

Normal: Yeah. So?

Brian: I am here to protect Sketchy. He may be in danger due to the breeding cult. I was wondering if I could borrow a bike and go with Sketchy on his deliveries.

Normal: Okay, but Original Cindy goes with you as well.

Brian: Okay. Thank you, Sir.

They set out on their deliveries. Sketchy had three packages, and O.C. had four. They made their way through the city quickly in order to get their deliveries done.

O.C.: So, Brian, how is Max doing?

Brian: She is doing great. I doubt that we would have made it this far without her.

O.C.: Of course. She is more familiar with how things work out here.

Brian: Yeah, I guess you are right about that.

Back in Terminal City-

Max and Logan are looking at the security monitors to make sure that everything is working properly. Suddenly Logan's phone starts to ring.

Logan (on phone): Hello?

Matt (on phone): Logan, this is Matt.

Logan: Hey, Matt. What can I do for you?

Matt: Well, Clemente has assigned other officers to find out about your past. What do you want me to do?

Logan: There's nothing you can do. They shouldn't be able to find anything anyway. Just keep me informed of what is going on out there.

Matt: Sure. Be careful, Logan.

Logan: you too, Matt. Bye.

Matt: Bye.

Max: What did Matt want?

Logan: He said that Clemente has put other officers in charge of finding out my past, but they shouldn't find anything.

Max: I hope not.

Back with Sketchy, Brian, and O.C.-

They had just delivered there last package for the day, and were on there way back to Jam Pony. Brian kept his guard up for anything suspicious. He knew that the Familiars should be making a move pretty soon, and he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Sketchy: Wow I am pooped.

O.C.: You're telling me.

They were only a block away when Brian spotted Ames White and two other men near the entrance of Jam Pony.

Brian: Sketchy, stop right there.

Sketchy (stopped and looked at Brian): What is it, Dude?

Brian: Ames White and a few of his buddies. We better turn around and get out of here. We'll call Normal at the first pay phone and tell him what happened. Then we'll call Max and ask her how she wants us to proceed.

O.C.: I think your right. Come on Sketch, let's make our way towards Terminal City.

Sketchy: Okay. Let's get going.

They turned around and made there way towards Terminal City. On there way they stopped at a pay phone to make there calls.

To be continued . . .

Well, what do you think? If you have any ideas please let me know. R&R.


End file.
